


Getting Lucky

by dragonspell



Series: Dealmaking [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonspell/pseuds/dragonspell
Summary: Hanzo doesn’t disappoint.  He comes into the room with nothing but a robe on, patting a towel against his wet hair as it drips over his shoulders.  He stops and looks at Jesse with those pretty brown eyes asking a silent question and Jesse’s seen pornos that have started with less innuendo.  The robe technically covers the naughty bits, but how it wraps around ‘em is just damn indecent, and it stops at the knee, leaving Hanzo’s lower legs on full display.  Jesse whistles, dragging his eyes appreciatively up and down Hanzo’s body, before getting stuck on the smooth taper of his legs into his ankles and the flare of his feet.  He’s staring, he knows, but it ain’t his fault.  Hanzo’s got the prettiest ankles and the cutest feet that Jesse’s ever seen and Jesse just wants totouchthem.(Or, Jesse runs to Hanzo for a little bit of comfort and finds it.  Part 3 of the foot fetish mchanzo that no one asked for)





	Getting Lucky

Jesse hisses as he slips the ice pack a little lower on his side. His bruise is just a little larger than the pack can reach and he’s been having to vary how he places it to try and numb the entire area. 

That’s the last time that he tries to go toe to toe with Zarya. It just ain't worth the pain. She had picked him up and turned him into a damn pretzel—and she hadn’t even meant to hurt him. It was just ‘playing around’ and she’d apologized after she’d finally let Jesse up. Jesse supposes it was the equivalent of ‘just playing around’ with a bear. He should probably consider himself lucky that a bruise that spans his entire left side and a damaged ego is all he ended up getting. 

Mercy had been decidedly unsympathetic when he’d gone to see her, too. She’d pronounced him mostly fine and gave him a few painkillers and the ice pack instead of waving her magic wand like she could have. Jesse suspects that she didn't approve of him fighting on the base and had decided to let him suffer through the consequences.

The pain’s not unbearable—Jesse’s had worse, it’s true; he’s missing a goddamned arm—and a little bruising has never stopped him—but some damn sympathy would be mighty appreciated. He’d just gotten mauled by a Russian. Sure he’d brought it on himself by taking Zarya up on her challenge, but could he get some cooing and a “poor thing” or two? What’s the use of getting injured if he can’t get a little bit of fussing after the fact? 

Mercy had basically tossed him out on his ass, but at least she’d thrown in a mention that Hanzo had gotten back in from his little one-off with Genji during Jesse’s bout with Zarya. That had softened the blow considerably and Jesse had trundled his ass down the hall to Hanzo’s room. 

Of course, Jesse realizes that running to Hanzo for a kiss to make it all better isn’t really the best plan he’s ever had. Hanzo’s less likely than Mercy to fuss over any minor injuries (he’ll admit it, it is minor, no matter how much he’s playing it up). He’s hoping, though, that the fact that the bruise is mighty impressive looking and that he got it in ‘glorious battle’ might help in that regard. 

He’d like to milk this for as much as he can. He ain’t ashamed of that. Sometimes a man just needs a little affection and Jesse ain’t too proud to beg for it, especially not from Hanzo. Hell, he’ll sit up pretty if that’s what Hanzo wants. 

The shower had shut off about five minutes ago and Jesse’s been practically wiggling in excitement while sitting on Hanzo’s bed—thus the need to adjust the ice pack. If he’d had a tail, it would have been wagging.

Hanzo doesn’t disappoint. He comes into the room with nothing but a robe on, patting a towel against his wet hair as it drips over his shoulders. He stops and looks at Jesse with those pretty brown eyes asking a silent question and Jesse’s seen pornos that have started with less innuendo. The robe technically covers the naughty bits, but how it wraps around ‘em is just damn indecent, and it stops at the knee, leaving Hanzo’s lower legs on full display. Jesse whistles, dragging his eyes appreciatively up and down Hanzo’s body, before getting stuck on the smooth taper of his legs into his ankles and the flare of his feet. He’s staring, he knows, but it ain’t his fault. Hanzo’s got the prettiest ankles and the cutest feet that Jesse’s ever seen and Jesse just wants to _touch_ them. Maybe lick a little, map out the curves with his tongue. Suck on a toe or two. 

Even when Hanzo’s wearing that armor plating of his, it’s still enough for Jesse to start to short-circuit which can be mighty distracting out in the field. When Hanzo walks around with bare feet, Jesse’s already half-way to the moon just looking at him.

Those pretty little feet turn and walk away and Jesse groans in disappointment. “Hey, darlin’,” he says, looking to get them to come back but they keep right on marching over to the little dresser on the far wall. Jesse adjusts his positioning—and his dick—to get a better view. It’s a nice one even if it’s not the one that Jesse currently wants. The curve of Hanzo’s backside is something that Jesse’s considered writing songs about. He lets himself look his fill for a bit seeing as how Hanzo’s putting it on display, imagines his hands sneaking up under the hem of that little robe Hanzo’s got on and getting a good peek at the swell of Hanzo’s ass. He’d bury his face right between the cheeks and stay there all day if Hanzo would let him. 

Of course, why settle for imagining when he could have the real thing? He just needs the man to acknowledge him. Jesse licks his lips and puts on his best smile as he stands. “Hanzo,” he tries, coating the name with sugar until it’s as sweet as syrup. He crosses over to Hanzo and gently puts his hands on Hanzo’s hips, fingers gliding over the soft terry cloth of his robe. He bends his head, smelling the Eucalyptus shampoo that Genji had given Hanzo as a present and noses along to Hanzo’s ear as he presses his half-hard cock to Hanzo’s firm backside. It’s always thrilling to be able to touch Hanzo like this. Jesse still feels like it’s a dream sometimes, something that he cooked up in the clutches of a fever, ranting about a dragon in human form. “You’re prettier than a rose garden, darlin’,” Jesse murmurs against Hanzo’s damp skin.

Hanzo slips away, taking a few steps to the right, still patting his hair dry. With his back still to Jesse, Jesse’s only got Hanzo’s body language to go by and it’s giving Jesse nothing. He doesn’t know if Hanzo’s giving him petals or thorns. “Come on, darlin’,” he wheedles. “I’m injured here.” He puts on a wince for effect.

The towel drops down a few inches and Hanzo half-turns to give Jesse a quick once-over. “You appear to have the same amount of limbs that you woke up with,” he says bluntly. 

Oh, ouch. That hurts more than the damn bruise. “Oh, darlin', that's not the only pain a man can be in.” Like, for instance, the little squeeze his heart gives when Hanzo drags his eyes up to meet Jesse’s. Lord, but Jesse is gone on the man.

“You also do not appear to be bleeding.” 

Another mortal wound. Jesse sighs heavily and rubs his chest as if Hanzo’s words were as accurate as his arrows and, for all of his standoffishness, Hanzo’s eyes drop a little to follow the motion. Feeling more hopeful, Jesse attempts to set the hook again. “I did battle today, honeybee.”

“I heard,” Hanzo replies. A smirk graces his lips and it sets Jesse’s heart to racing. “Zarya sat on you quite handily.”

A flush warms Jesse’s cheeks. “That's not 100 percent accurate—”

“Oh? So she did not pick you up and put you on your belly within the first five minutes?”

Jesse winces. “I lasted more than five minutes.” From the set-up to the takedown, he’s sure it had lasted longer than that. Especially if you included Jesse smacking himself into the table to try and get away, which Jesse definitely does because that’s where the damn bruise came from. He’d nearly gotten a black eye from the accompanying chair, too.

“Six, then?” 

“Mercy would show me a little concern,” Jesse whines, his lips twisting into a pout. If Hanzo’s not going to recognize Jesse’s _valiant_ injuries, maybe a little jealousy will get Jesse what he wants.

Hanzo snorts. “Yes, I imagine Mercy would look after your wounds. Thus why you have already been to see her.” Hanzo nods at Jesse's ice pack and Jesse grins sheepishly. Busted. 

Well, okay then. Jesse lays his cards out on the table and hopes that he has something worthwhile in his hand. “A man might want a little bit of concern from his lover about his sorry state of being every now and then.” Sometimes with Hanzo, it’s just best to come out and say what you want from him and skip right past the dancing. Not that Jesse doesn’t enjoy dancing with Hanzo. 

“Ah,” Hanzo says. “I see.” And he heads back into the bathroom, leaving Jesse standing alone.

Worry grips Jesse’s heart and gives it a little shake. Jesse wonders if maybe he’d stepped with the wrong foot again, or if Hanzo had found something insulting in what Jesse had said. Truth be told, the man could be a regular minefield at times. The apology comes quickly to Jesse’s lips as he chases after Hanzo. “I didn't mean anything by that, Hanzo—”

Hanzo straightens the towel that he's thrown over the rack to dry, his back to Jesse again. “So you did not mean that you wanted my attention.” His voice doesn’t give Jesse any clues as to how he might want Jesse to respond to that, so Jesse just goes with his gut.

“That's not what I meant—”

Hanzo turns and suddenly he's up in Jesse's space, moving so quick and soundless that Jesse’s left gaping like a fish. “Be sure of what you mean, Jesse.”

Oh, lordy. Jesse looks down at Hanzo’s upturned face, caught by the seriousness in his brown eyes and the pleasing shape of his lips. Jesse feels a little lightheaded as his blood heads decidedly south. He takes a moment to clear his throat but his voice is still a little husky when he says, “I wouldn't mind a little affection if you’re so inclined.”

Hanzo's face softens, lips curling into a small smile. His fingers graze along Jesse's ears. “Did you injure these in your glorious battle with Zarya today?” He slides a lock of hair back and teases along the outer shell of Jesse’s ear. Jesse shivers.

“No,” Jesse rasps. Hanzo’s fingers flit away to his cheeks, mapping the curve of them.

“And these?”

“Almost,” Jesse admits.

Hanzo nods solemnly. “This?” he asks, drawing a line down Jesse’s nose. Jesse shakes his head. “That is good. I like your nose. I would not want to see it broken.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes. And what about these?” Hanzo’s fingers press against Jesse’s lips.

“No.”

“That is also good. If so, I would not be able to do this.” Hanzo’s hands knot in Jesse’s hair to pull him down for a kiss. Jesse surrenders, gladly giving himself over to the demands of Hanzo’s mouth. Their lips slide together in a gentle caress that has Jesse’s toes starting to curl. Jesse wraps his hands around Hanzo’s hips to hold them close together and when Hanzo breaks away, Jesse tries to follow him for more. Hanzo stops him with a hand against his chest, digging his fingers into the join of Jesse’s shoulder and neck. “I am not finished yet.”

When Jesse holds himself still, Hanzo continues, trailing his fingers downward. He pauses for a moment, splaying his hand across the wide expanse of Jesse’s shirt-covered chest, analyzing how his fingers curve gently. “You have a nice chest,” Hanzo says, flicking his eyes up to meet Jesse’s. “I enjoy touching it.”

Jesse’s knees tremble alarmingly and he locks them. “Yeah,” he breathes. Jesse likes Hanzo touching it too.

Hanzo’s fingers curl and he drags his knuckles downward until the side until Jesse’s inhales sharply. “Ah. Show it to me.” Jesse quickly unbuttons his shirt and eases it over his shoulders, baring himself to Hanzo. Hanzo lightly traces a line just beyond the bruise. “I see,” he says. It is indeed a most grievous injury.” He sinks to his knees, his eyes still focused on Jesse’s bruise. 

Jesse draws in another harsh breath. The sight of Hanzo on his knees—proud, arrogant Hanzo who never bends for anyone but Jesse—always hits Jesse where he lives. “Where are you going, sweetpea?” 

“Is this not what you wanted?” Hanzo asks, looking back up at Jesse. He leans in his lips only a few inches from Jesse’s skin. “A kiss to make it better?”

“Pinch me,” Jesse says. “Because I must be dreamin’.” This can’t be real life. There’s no way that Hanzo had just offered that.

Hanzo gently presses his lips to Jesse’s bruise, a soft, barely there touch. Then he does so again. “So it will heal twice as fast,” Hanzo tells Jesse in all seriousness. Jesse closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing as his heart beats wildly in his chest. He thinks that he’s never been more in love with Hanzo than in this moment, with Hanzo on his knees in front of him, lips lightly grazing a bruise. It’s ridiculous but so are their lives, the impossible series of events that have led them to now.

Knuckles trace over the clothed bulge of Jesse’s jeans and Jesse whimpers, his eyes popping back open. “What about this?” Hanzo asks. His fingers brush over the bulge again as he looks up at Jesse. “Did you injure this?” Jesse whines a non-answer, unable to manage words through the surge of lust rocketing through him. “It would be a shame if you were to have injured this. I think I might…have plans for it. Perhaps I should kiss it as well, just to be sure?” Jesse nods frantically. Yes, Hanzo should do that. He should definitely do that. Hanzo huffs a laugh before pressing his lips to Jesse’s clothed cock and Jesse is heading for the stratosphere, launching from just a kiss. 

Jesse gasps, hands scrambling behind him as he wobbles on his feet, unable to decipher which way is up anymore when the whole of him feels like he is flying. He just barely catches himself on the doorframe as Hanzo parts his lips and runs them over the entire length of Jesse. Jesse’s sure that there’s a line about this somewhere but hell if he can think of one. All he wants is for Hanzo to keep doing what he’s doing until Jesse’s brain dribbles out his ears and he makes a mess of his pants. 

Hanzo’s eyes flick up to meet Jesse’s. “Perhaps your wound was more serious than I thought,” he says. “I should attend to you.” Jesse’s unsure of what that means, only that Hanzo stands then, taking his talented mouth away from Jesse’s crotch and Jesse’s crashing back down to the ground, the wreckage of his mind scattering. Hanzo, seemingly aware of Jesse’s state of uselessness, gently guides Jesse backwards out of the bathroom, driving him back into the bedroom. Jesse follows obediently, one foot stepping behind the other, trusting Hanzo to lead him to where they need to go. They stop when Jesse’s legs bump against the bed, then Hanzo urges him to spin until it is Hanzo standing in front of the bed, Jesse poised to fall on top of him should they tumble downward like Jesse is hoping.

“Down, Jesse,” Hanzo says, a hand on Jesse’s shoulder to urge him to his knees. Jesse drops like a stone, plopping down to his knees in front of Hanzo. “I fear blood loss,” Hanzo tuts in mock concern. 

Eye to eye with Hanzo’s crotch, Jesse has to hold himself in check, because all he wants to do is lean forward and put his mouth on that spot between Hanzo’s legs where the robe is bowing outward a little, betraying Hanzo’s excitement. He wants to nose under Hanzo’s bathrobe and get his mouth on Hanzo’s half-hard cock, suck him until he’s gasping and making all of those little sounds he swears he doesn’t until he comes down Jesse’s throat. Jesse licks his lips as he thinks about it, swaying in place on his knees.

Hanzo sits on the bed, parting his legs in front of Jesse and he’s not wearing any underwear. Jesse can see a hint of cock where the robe parts along Hanzo’s bare thigh. “On the floor, Jesse,” Hanzo says and Jesse tears his eyes away from their longing contemplation of Hanzo’s cock to look up at Hanzo’s face. Hanzo smirks and points downward. “Down.” Jesse folds his legs and drops himself on his ass. He’ll go further if that’s what Hanzo wants. For Hanzo, he would crawl on his belly and lick at his feet.

God, Hanzo’s feet. They’re completely bare in front of Jesse, just a few inches from him and Jesse feels like he’s standing at the gates of Heaven, staring through the bars at happiness. His hands twitch forward, wanting to touch the slender lines of Hanzo’s ankles, wrap his fingers clear around them like he can. As if he’s reading his mind—or, more likely, that Jesse’s desires are written plainly on his face—Hanzo lifts a leg and holds it out for Jesse. Jesse grabs a hold of it like a lifeline, his fingers wrapping around a dainty ankle and holding it like the cherished treasure that it is.

Knowing his place, Jesse reverently strokes the curve of Hanzo’s ankle with the pads of his fingers. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Hanzo’s knee, lips sliding around to the side, mapping each line with his mouth. Hanzo sighs in pleasure above him and Jesse slides his lips downward, following the sloping line of Hanzo’s calf. He flicks his tongue out to taste Hanzo’s clean skin and trembles as Hanzo’s foot flexes in response, ankle rolling beneath Jesse’s fingers. Jesse rubs Hanzo’s ankle, brings his other hand up and strokes his foot. His thumb curls underneath of Hanzo’s foot, digging in and rotating in a smooth circle. At Hanzo’s groan, Jesse brings Hanzo’s foot up to his mouth, making the rest of Hanzo tip back against the bed. 

“I thought that I was attending to you?” Hanzo murmurs. He shows no sign of wanting to move, reclining back against the bed like he is, watching Jesse with hooded eyes and a smirk. He likes this—just as much as Jesse does. He likes having Jesse worship him this way, likes that it pleases Jesse and likes how it feels. His actions speak much louder than his words and all of the times that Hanzo has given Jesse this, invited it, tell Jesse exactly what he needs to know. And Jesse’s a lucky son-of-a-bitch because of it.

“This is for my mental health, darlin’,” Jesse replies. He doesn’t know what he ever did to deserve a guy like Hanzo, but Jesse isn’t dumb enough to question it. He licks along the curve of Hanzo’s instep, listening to the catch in Hanzo’s breath, and follows the line up to Hanzo’s ankle. His tongue traces each curve, each line of Hanzo’s foot, his tongue mapping every inch of skin, before he diverts his attention down to Hanzo’s curling toes. He sucks in three at once, wrapping his lips around them and coating them with his tongue, before giving each individual one attention, sucking them into his mouth one by one. On the bed, Hanzo purrs, his eyes closed as he runs his hands over his chest, fingers gripping his pecs and giving them a squeeze. Oh, yeah, Hanzo loves this.

Jesse loves him for it.

Jesse drops a hand to Hanzo’s other foot, rubbing the side of it with his thumb. He runs his tongue along the grooves in between Hanzo’s toes, then sucks on his big toe. Hanzo moans softly, his hands sliding downward to delve between his legs, rubbing himself against the terry cloth of the bathrobe.

Overwhelmed, Jesse snaps both of his hands to his jeans and fumbles with the fly. He yanks at the zipper, finally shoving it down, then shoves his fingers into his jeans and groans as he gets a good grip on his cock. He gives himself a few hard jerks, breathing harshly around Hanzo’s foot in his mouth.

“I think that I should attend to that,” Hanzo says and Jesse opens his eyes to see Hanzo sitting up, braced against the bed. Hanzo drops his eyes to where Jesse’s hand disappears between his legs then drags them back up. He pulls his foot from Jesse’s mouth and Jesse tries to follow it, wanting it back. “Jesse,” Hanzo admonishes. Chastised, Jesse bows his head, but not before he presses a quick kiss against the side of Hanzo’s foot. “Sit still.” Hanzo drops his foot in Jesse’s crotch and Jesse is unsure how he’s supposed to follow that order, not when Hanzo dips his foot into Jesse’s jeans and gets underneath Jesse’s bare cock to make it bounce with each little kick of his foot. Jesse shudders and leans forward to drop his head against Hanzo’s other knee. Hanzo teases him, running his foot along the underside of Jesse’s cock, running the shaft between his toes, catching the head every now and then with a curl. Hanzo lifts Jesse’s cock with his foot and presses it gently against Jesse’s stomach, stepping on it. Jesse whimpers shamelessly and wiggles forward, increasing the pressure. He bucks his hips, humping the curve of Hanzo’s foot.

“All of it,” Hanzo whispers. He drops his foot down to where Jesse’s balls are still covered. “I want all of you.” Jesse bites his lip and sits up just long enough to shove his jeans down past his ass. He yanks off his boots and tosses them away, throwing the jeans in vaguely the same direction, then sits again, naked, his legs deliberately spread. “I am fond of these, too,” Hanzo tells him and lifts each ball with the tip of his foot before letting them fall.

“Fuck,” Jesse mutters. Hanzo pins one of Jesse’s balls against his leg, applying pressure until a twinge of pain races up Jesse’s spine then releasing. Jesse presses a grateful kiss to the side of Hanzo’s knee, smacking his lips over the skin. He holds on to Hanzo’s leg with an arm, needing it to ground himself.

Hanzo gives him a small kick, making his balls and cock bounce, and Jesse shudders. “Did you like that?” he asks, like he doesn’t already know the answer. Jesse answers him anyway, fervently nodding his head because if he were to open his mouth right now, he doesn’t know what might spill out. Hanzo swirls his foot around Jesse’s cock, then pins it again to stroke it with the sole of his foot. He rubs Jesse from root to tip, up and down and back again, pressing intermittently. “Good boy,” Hanzo whispers and Jesse’s entire body starts to shake.

“Oh God,” Jesse rasps. “You’re going to kill me, Hanzo.” He kisses Hanzo’s knee again, this time sliding up to the beginning of his thigh. “So good to me, sugar. So good…” He trails off, lost in the pleasure coursing through him. How had Jesse gotten this lucky?

“Good boys get rewards.” Hanzo strokes him again. “Have you been a good boy, Jesse?”

“Yes.” It’s more of a whine than a word, pulled out by the feeling of Hanzo’s foot on his dick. He grips the sheets of the bed, pulling them free as he wraps them in his fist. He turns his head back into Hanzo’s thigh, sucking on the meat of it.

“Mmm. Then I have something that you can suck.” Jesse’s eyes open at Hanzo’s insinuation and he looks up to watch as Hanzo undoes the belt of his robe. Hanzo slides it off his shoulders and pushes it away from his thighs, letting the robe fall to the bed and displaying his naked body. His chest ripples, the dragon tattoo flowing on his skin, and his stomach clenches as his dick twitches against his thigh. Jesse moans, his mouth already watering at the thought. Sucking Hanzo off while Hanzo rubs his pretty little feet all over Jesse’s cock? Oh, yes, please.

Jesse wiggles forward and gets his lips within touching distance of Hanzo’s cock. It’s a pretty thing, just like the rest of him, curving upward slightly like it’s as eager for Jesse to get his mouth around it as Jesse is. Jesse gives it a quick kiss on the head, making Hanzo groan, then presses more kisses down the side. “That feel good, buttercup?” Jesse mutters and buries his nose against Hanzo’s groin to take in a deep breath. Hanzo flexes his toes against Jesse’s dick as an answer.

“How did I get so lucky? To catch a pretty fella like you?”

Hanzo hums and brings up his other foot to play with Jesse’s cock, rubbing it between his twin soles. Jesse groans as he opens his mouth wide around Hanzo’s dick and swallows it down. He reaches his limit and pulls back to suck on the head, nursing it, gasping as Hanzo gives him another playful kick. 

It’s only been a little bit of teasing, but Jesse’s ready to blow, so worked up that steam’s practically coming out of his ears. “Oh, darlin’, sugar, honeybee,” Jesse mumbles, rambling until he silences himself on Hanzo’s dick again. 

Hanzo’s hands delve into Jesse’s hair. “There, Jesse,” he whispers and holds Jesse in place. Jesse’s happy to oblige, hollowing out his cheeks to create some suction, his tongue curling around the underside of Hanzo’s pretty cock. Hanzo spreads his toes along Jesse’s balls, then slides back up to savagely mash Jesse’s length down against a thigh. Jesse’s breath catches on a groan and he’s coming, pulsing between Hanzo’s foot and his own leg, making a mess of both.

“Beautiful,” Hanzo pronounces. He’s a little short of breath, but far too in control of himself for the moment, so Jesse sucks harder as he basks in the pleasure still washing over him. Hanzo gasps, a breathy little sigh that lets Jesse know that he’s close. Jesse finally brings his hands up to slide them along Hanzo’s thighs, fingers mapping the smooth curves, then slips his fingers under Hanzo’s balls, rolling them gently and reaching even farther down. Hanzo’s easy breaths turn into rough panting. He knows what Jesse’s about right now and it’s turning his crank something fierce. 

Jesse slicks a finger using his own spit then puts it back down and presses it against Hanzo’s ass, dipping inside. Hanzo’s legs spread wider, falling to either side of Jesse, and his upper half falls back against the bed as his slick starts to coat Jesse’s tongue. Jesse swallows it down happily, his metal hand rising to gently hold Hanzo’s cock in place. Hanzo squirms, arching upward and Jesse gives him no quarter, following his every move until he’s sure that Hanzo’s down.

With a satisfied moan, Jesse pulls off and licks his lips before rising up to look down at the bed. Hanzo’s spent, lying on the sheets with his hair all messy and his face flushed. His eyes are still closed, his mouth open, as his chest rises and falls with quick, sharp breathes. “There you go, honeysuckle,” Jesse purrs. “Sweet as sugar.” Hanzo’s eyes flutter open, still a bit dazed, and Jesse kneels up over him. His cock drags over Hanzo’s leg as he moves to straddle him and Hanzo casually raises a knee to press it against Jesse’s crotch. Jesse’s cock twitches painfully, trying to rise again, and Jesse kisses the underside of Hanzo’s jaw.

A dull ache throbs along Jesse’s side as Hanzo’s fingers graze his bruise and Jesse hisses. He sets himself down gingerly on the other side of Hanzo and catches Hanzo’s wandering hand. “Still sore there, buttercup.”

Hanzo huffs a laugh, a smile pulling at his lips. “Should I kiss it to make it better again?”

He’s so beautiful as he says it, his eyes sparkling, that coy little grin curling his mouth, that Jesse has to take a moment to catch his breath. “Kiss me instead,” Jesse says and leans in to press his lips against Hanzo’s. Hanzo wraps his arms around Jesse’s neck and pulls him in close.

“Better?” Hanzo asks when they part. He arches an eyebrow.

“Hell yeah,” Jesse replies. He brings his right hand up to curve it around Hanzo’s cheek. “Much better.”

“I am glad. You have made a mess of me again.” Hanzo surveys himself, looking at the sweat and the displaced sheets.

“I’d say it was well worth it.”

“Perhaps.”

“Perhaps? Darlin’, if you looked in the dictionary under ‘satisfied’ there should be a picture of how you look right now. We ought to petition to make that happen.” 

Hanzo grins again. “Perhaps,” he repeats, just to get Jesse’s goat, because Jesse’s a lucky son of a bitch like that.

“I’ll perhaps you,” Jesse threatens and rolls himself back on top of Hanzo.

Hanzo arches one of those eloquent eyebrows of his, unimpressed. “Oh?”

“Yeah, oh.” Jesse kisses him and Hanzo readily returns it. 

“You sure you can ‘get it up’ again so soon?”

Oh. Oh, that was a challenge right there. “Darlin’, you’re going to be walking funny for days by the time I’m done with you.” Jesse runs a hand down Hanzo’s chest and reaches for his nether regions, slipping between his legs.

“I suppose we will see,” Hanzo replies even as he parts his legs for Jesse.

And Jesse’s learned nothing from his bout with Zarya earlier because he’s a sucker for a challenge. “Oh, we’ll see alright,” he promises and kisses Hanzo again. 

Hanzo pushes a hand into Jesse’s hair, fingers combing through the strands and then tightening to get a good hold. “Stay true to your word, Jesse.”

Jesse grins down at him. “Darlin’, I always do.” Ain’t neither of them going to be leaving this bed for quite awhile.


End file.
